


Herberts Sicht der Dinge

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Boerne Is Comforting, Boerne Is Hurting, Chaptered, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Herbert Is Comforting, Herbert Thiels POV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, POV Outsider, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sick Thiel, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Titel sagt schon alles, was ich vorab verraten will: Herberts POV, Thiel/Boerne Slash</p><p>  <i>Herbert beschloß, den Professor nie wieder zu unterschätzen, als er zusah, wie sich der andere dem Arzt gekonnt in den Weg stellte, so daß dem nichts anders übrig blieb als anzuhalten. Obwohl er selbst auch hartnäckig sein konnte – als Taxifahrer war das schließlich oft genug nötig – war er doch ehrlich genug einen Meister anzuerkennen, wenn er ihn sah. Außerdem konnte Boerne natürlich jeden in Grund und Boden reden, was hier gerade ausgesprochen nützlich war. Er genoß das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot – ein entnervter Arzt, der erst weiterkam, nachdem er Franks behandelnde Ärztin herbeitelefoniert hatte, eine ebenso entnervte Ärztin, die Boerne nach kurzem und fruchtlosem Widerstand Franks Krankenakte gab, und die, nachdem sie die Stationsschwester darüber informiert hatte, daß Boerne und er Frank sehen konnten, erleichtert von dannen zog.</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4e33ec070001c6540651d0d8">Originalpost auf ff.de</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> > "Seit wann gehst du zum Friseur?"  
> "Seit auf meinem Kopf Haare wachsen ..."  
> "Ach so ... du änderst deinen Typ! Du hast 'ne neue Freundin."  
> "Nein, ich habe keine neue Freundin ..."  
> "Ich weiß gar nicht wie du das machst."  
> "Wie ich was mache?"  
> "Na, so rein hormonell ..."  
> 
> 
>    
> 
> 
> Originaldialog zwischen Vater und Sohn aus "Mörderspiele"

"Frank!"

Herbert hämmerte gegen die Tür. Wenn sein Sohn dachte, er könnte sich drücken, hatte er sich aber geschnitten.

"Frank! Jetzt mach schon auf! Wir sind verabredet, und ich weiß, daß du da bist!"

So ein Mist. Er hatte sich zu einer radikalen Entrümpelungsaktion entschlossen, nachdem Indira ihn davon überzeugt hatte, daß in seiner Wohnung derzeit keine positiven Energien fließen konnten. Sein Sohn war zwar wie üblich der Meinung, daß das mit den Energien alles Quatsch sei, aber entrümpeln fand er trotzdem gut. Nach sachten Hinweisen auf sein fortgeschrittenes Alter hatte sich der Junge überreden lassen ihm zu helfen. Natürlich hätte er das auch alleine geschafft ... er war ja kein Invalide, und im Gegensatz zu Frank durch Yoga und vegetarische Ernährung gut in Form. Aber er fand es richtig, daß sie mal wieder was zusammen unternahmen. Und gar nicht gut, daß Frank ihn jetzt ignorierte. Vorgestern hatte er schon so was angedeutet, von wegen er fühle sich nicht gut, Schüttelfrost und Husten und so weiter. Vermutlich hatte er da schon geplant, sich heute mit einer vorgeblichen Krankheit aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Aber so einfach ließ er sich nicht austricksen, schließlich wußte er, wo Frank seinen Ersatzschlüssel versteckte, falls er sich mal aussperrte.

Als er in die Wohnung kam und Frank auf sein Rufen immer noch nicht reagierte, kam ihm das doch langsam komisch vor. War der Junge etwa gar nicht zuhause? Vielleicht hatte er ja endlich mal eine gefunden, bei der es sich zu übernachten lohnte? Dafür hätte er sogar ohne Klagen den Entrümpelungstermin verschoben. Frank war ja nun schon seit Jahren solo, sowas konnte nicht gesund sein. Wahrscheinlicher war aber leider, daß es was mit seiner Arbeit zu tun hatte. Oder er hing wieder bei seinem Nachbarn rum. ... Lieber Himmel, die Küche sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Da hatte er ja schon ordentlichere WG-Küchen gesehen. Hier floß garantiert überhaupt keine Energie, soviel war sicher ... Jedenfalls fand er es ja grundsätzlich gut, daß Frank wenigstens einen Freund hier in Münster hatte, aber mußte das ausgerechnet so jemand sein? Was die zwei zusammenhielt, war ihm ein Rätsel. Frank beklagte sich in einem fort über diesen Boerne, aber letztendlich steckten sie trotzdem ständig zusammen. Ihm war der Herr Professor ja viel zu großkotzig. Ein typisches Produkt der bürgerlichen Klasse. Wobei er ab und an schon mal für eine seltsame Aktion gut war, die dann doch nicht so ganz ins Bild paßte. Hm ... das Schlafzimmer sah auch nicht viel besser aus als die Küche. Der Junge brauchte eindeutig wieder eine Frau. Nicht, daß er jetzt der Meinung war, das Hausarbeit Frauensache wäre ... aber dann würde er sich vielleicht nicht so gehen lassen. Er war schon fast wieder aus dem Zimmer, als ihm auffiel, daß da in dem zerwühlten Bett jemand lag.

"Frankie?"

Keine Reaktion. Der Junge mußte ja ganz schön was eingeworfen haben, um so weggetreten zu sein. Er ging näher und schüttelte seinen Sohn leicht an der Schulter. Immer noch keine Reaktion, und Frank fühlte sich viel heißer an, als sich ein Mensch normalerweise anfühlen sollte. Er war wohl wirklich krank geworden, dachte Herbert mit schlechtem Gewissen. Was für ein Glück, daß er wenigstens vorbeigekommen war.

Er überlegte hektisch, was er tun sollte. Den Notarzt rufen? Frank war ja nicht verletzt, aber er hatte offensichtlich hohes Fieber und reagierte überhaupt nicht. Oder sollte er selbst versuchen, ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen? In dem Moment fiel ihm ein, daß dieser komische Freund von Frank ja auch so eine Art Arzt war. Er rannte zur anderen Wohnung hinüber und klingelte Sturm.

"Was soll denn der Lärm! ... Herr Thiel?" Herbert war vor Schreck zusammengezuckt, als der Professor wütend die Tür aufgerissen hatte. Ein ungewohnter Anblick, so ganz ohne Anzug.

"Können Sie mir mal helfen? Frank ist ernsthaft krank, glaube ich."

"Frank?" Boerne sah einen Moment ratlos aus. "Ach so ... was ist denn los, hat er sich verletzt?"

"Er hat Fieber, und ..."

"Ja mein Gott, dann soll er ein Aspirin nehmen oder zu seinem Hausarzt gehen."

"Aber ... "

"Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu einer Runde Frühsport – würden Sie mich dann jetzt vielleicht vorbei lassen?"

"Nein! Ich meine richtig krank, er reagiert überhaupt nicht ..."

"Hat er vielleicht zu viel von Ihrer 'Eigenbedarfsproduktion' gekostet?" fragte Boerne und malte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft. Das konnte er ja auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

"Nein! Jetzt kommen Sie schon mit und sehen Sie ihn sich an!"

Boerne folgte ihm endlich, wenn auch widerwillig.  
"Lebende Patienten sind ja nicht so mein Gebiet ... Wieso sind Sie eigentlich überhaupt hier?"

"Wir waren verabredet, weil er mir was in der Wohnung helfen wollte. Aber er hat nicht aufgemacht ..." Mittlerweile waren sie im Schlafzimmer angekommen. "... da, sehen Sie was ich meine?"

Boernes Gesichtsausdruck war schlagartig von genervt zu besorgt gewechselt. Er fühlte Franks Puls und versuchte, ihn anzusprechen, aber ohne Erfolg.

"Können Sie mir mal aus dem Bad ein nasses Handtuch bringen?"

Er war doch ziemlich erleichtert, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Boerne schien wenigstens zu wissen, was zu tun war. Als er wieder zurückkam, hörte er Franks Stimme, richtige Worte waren das allerdings nicht. Aber vermutlich war das immer noch besser als gar keine Reaktion. Boerne hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und schüttelte ihn leicht.

Er wollte Boerne gerade fragen, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war, als der aufhörte, Frank zu schütteln, sich tiefer hinunterbeugte und seinen Sohn küßte. Er hätte fast das Handtuch fallen lassen. Das lief also zwischen den beiden. Von wegen solo. Da konnte er natürlich lange auf den Jungen einreden und ihm Frauen vorstellen. Wenn er das vorher gewußt hätte, hätte er sich den umständlich eingefädelten Versuch, Frank beim Wohnungsentrümpeln mit Indira zusammenzubringen, auch sparen können. 

Er räusperte sich, und Boerne versuchte hastig so zu tun, als würde er hier irgendetwas anderes machen als das, wonach es aussah.

"Geben Sie sich keine Mühe, Herr Professor. Ich habe den Kuß gesehen." Boerne wurde geradezu unnatürlich blaß und fing an, etwas zu stammeln. Dabei war das jetzt doch nebensächlich, auch wenn es ihn ziemlich ärgerte, daß Frank ihm nichts erzählt hatte. Und ausgerechnet dieser Boerne, das hätte ja nun nicht unbedingt sein müssen! Er unterbrach den anderen einfach, irgendwelche Erklärungen interessierten ihn jetzt wirklich nicht.

"Jetzt hören Sie schon auf und sagen Sie mir lieber, was mit Frank los ist! Das ist jetzt doch viel wichtiger."

"Ich habe schon einen Krankenwagen gerufen. Er hat sehr hohes Fieber, und die Atemgeräusche klingen nach einer Lungenentzündung. Damit ist nicht zu spaßen." Boerne hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, das Abstreiten sein zu lassen und wickelte jetzt vorsichtig das nasse Handtuch um Franks Hals.

"Früher hat meine Mama uns Wadenwickel gemacht, wenn wir Fieber hatten", erinnerte sich Herbert. "Hilft das wirklich?"

"Ein bißchen. Vor allem können wir jetzt sowieso nicht viel mehr machen. Der Krankenwagen ist in ein paar Minuten da."

"Wieso haben Sie denn nicht mitgekriegt, daß er krank ist?" Das war ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, aber so schlimm war das ja wohl nicht über Nacht geworden.

"Ich war ein paar Tage dienstlich unterwegs." Boerne strich Frank die Haare aus dem Gesicht und vermied den Blickkontakt.

"Telefoniert ihr nicht miteinander?"

"Ich hab' ihn nicht erreicht und dachte, er hat viel zu tun ..."

"Aha." Das war ja eine seltsame Beziehung. Wenn es Frank erst wieder besser ging, würde er ihn ausquetschen, soviel war sicher.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ich kann hier ja wohl nicht Hinz und Kunz Auskunft geben über den Gesundheitszustand von Herrn Thiel, was Sie wissen sollten, wenn Sie wirklich Arzt sind. In welchem Verhältnis stehen Sie überhaupt zu dem Patienten?!"

"Ich ... wir ... "

Herbert mischte sich ein, um das Ganze zu beschleunigen. Die zwei hatten sich schon seit einigen Minuten über irgendwelchen medizinischen Kram in den Haaren, und Boerne war gerade zu großer Form aufgelaufen. Aber jetzt hatte es dem Herrn Professor wohl doch die Sprache verschlagen. "Also jetzt hören Sie mal zu, junger Mann. Das ist mein Sohn, den Sie da drin haben, und das da ist sein Partner. Ob Ihnen das paßt oder nicht ist mir völlig egal, auf jeden Fall will ich jetzt wissen, was Frank fehlt!"

Boerne starrte ihn entsetzt an, und der junge Arzt wirkte plötzlich ziemlich verlegen. "Ähm ... also gut. Wir gehen auch davon aus, daß es sich um eine Lungenentzündung handelt, und werden alle nötigen Schritte zur Diagnose einleiten." Er warf Boerne einen giftigen Blick zu. "Der Herr Kollege kann Ihnen ja sicher die Details erklären. Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich an die Ärztin, die die Behandlung übernommen hat, ich muß jetzt zurück in die Notaufnahme."

Und schon war er weg, bevor Herbert nochmal nachfragen konnte, wer nun für Frank zuständig war. Das war vielleicht ein Sauhaufen hier! Er drehte sich um und wollte Boerne fragen, ob der vielleicht mitbekommen hatte, wie diese Kollegin hieß, die sich jetzt angeblich um Frank kümmerte. Der Anblick, der sich ihm da bot, erschreckte ihn dann doch. Boerne hatte sich auf einen der Stühle fallen lassen und die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. "Was ist los? Eine Lungenentzündung ist doch nicht so schlimm, er wird doch wieder gesund?"

"Er bringt Sie um, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt. Und mich auch."

Ach, darum ging es. Und er hatte schon angefangen, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Meine Güte, der Junge stellte sich vielleicht an. Natürlich war er auch ein wenig erstaunt gewesen, und wußte noch nicht so recht, wie er das jetzt finden sollte. Aber wenigstens war sein Sohn jetzt offensichtlich nicht mehr alleine – denn das war mit Sicherheit nicht das Wahre. Was die Heimlichtuerei sollte, verstand er allerdings nicht so ganz. So konservativ war doch wohl selbst die Polizei in Münster nicht mehr.

"Wer von euch beiden ist denn auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, das vor dem Rest der Welt zu verheimlichen? So was klappt doch nicht, so kann man doch nicht leben!"

"Sie verstehen das nicht richtig ... das ist viel komplizierter ..."

"Was gibt's denn da nicht zu verstehen? Denkst du, ich bin schon senil?" Boerne hatte es wirklich übel erwischt. Er hatte sich nicht mal über das Du beschwert. Man hätte fast Mitleid mit ihm bekommen können ... "Das war garantiert Franks Idee. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, von wem er das hat. O.K., ich war mit seiner Mutter nicht immer auf einer Linie, aber so spießig war sie nun auch nicht. Vielleicht liegt das an dem Kerl, den sie nach mir hatte – ich meine, ein Postbeamter, das sagt doch alles. Diese kleingeistige Mentalität, das kann schon einiges an Schaden anrichten bei einem Kind ..."

Als der andere gar nicht mehr reagierte, sah er zum ersten Mal genauer hin. Oje. Gar nicht gut. Boerne sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Vielleicht sollte er ... "Ich hol uns mal 'nen Kaffee, O.K.?"

"Hm."

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich auf den Weg machte. Gut, Boerne war schon ein seltsamer Typ, aber letztendlich noch jünger als Frank. Was stimmte mit dieser Generation bloß nicht? Sie hätten ihm ruhig was erzählen können. Als er zurückkam, hatte sich Boerne wieder beruhigt. Er drückte ihm den Kaffee in die Hand und setzte sich.

"Was meinen Sie, wie lange das dauert, bis wir was hören?"

Boerne zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Das sah nicht gut aus. 

"Wissen Sie, was die jetzt mit ihm machen?"

Der Professor wirkte erleichtert, vermutlich weil er endlich eine Frage gestellt hatte, auf die er eine Antwort wußte. "Man wird ihn zuerst stabilisieren und versuchen, das Fieber zu senken. Außerdem wird eine Röntgenaufnahme der Lunge gemacht, vielleicht zur Sicherheit auch ein Ultraschall."

"Und wieso haben Sie sich eben über eine Blutkultur gestritten?"

"Dieser Quacksalber wollte nur anhand des Röntgenbilds diagnostizieren, statt sicherheitshalber auch schon gleich eine Blutkultur anzulegen, um den Erreger eindeutig bestimmen zu können!"

Sein ratloser Blick blieb nicht unbemerkt. Boerne seufzte. "Um es für den Laien zu erklären, Herr Thiel, eine Lungenentzündung kann von verschiedenen Erregern verursacht werden. Ein erfahrener Kollege kann in der Regel anhand des Röntgenbilds erkennen, um welchen Typ und welchen Erreger es sich handelt – bei diesem Jungspund bin ich mir aber nicht sicher, ob der auf dem Röntgenbild überhaupt die Lunge findet! Und dann hat der Kerl auch noch die Stirn mir zu sagen ..."

"Jaja, das habe ich doch alles mitgekriegt. Sie wollten mir erklären, was jetzt das Problem ist." Boerne sah ihn zwar reichlich verärgert an, riß sich dann aber doch zusammen und kam wieder auf die eigentliche Frage zurück.

"Also gut. Wenn die Diagnose anhand des Röntgenbilds nicht eindeutig zu erstellen ist, muß eine Blutkultur angelegt und untersucht werden. Das dauert aber seine Zeit. Und in der Zwischenzeit kann man dann nur ein Breitbandantibiotikum einsetzen und das Beste hoffen. Und ich brauche wohl kaum zu betonen, daß die Zeit bei solchen Infektionen ein kritischer Faktor sein kann."

Er konnte sich ja immer noch nicht wirklich vorstellen, daß Frank etwas Ernsthaftes fehlen sollte. Gut, um eine gesunde Lebensweise bemühte sich der Junge nicht gerade. Und gelegentlich was zu rauchen, hätte seiner Lunge sicher auch gut getan. Aber schließlich war Frank noch keine 50, und an Lungenentzündungen, daran starben doch Alte und Kranke? Andererseits war nicht zu übersehen, daß Boerne Angst hatte, und das steckte ihn langsam an.

"Das wird doch wieder, oder?"

"Schon ... Wenn es wirklich eine Lungenentzündung ist und da nicht gerade ein besonders aggressiver Erreger und ein atypischer Verlauf ..." Boerne drehte unruhig den Kaffeebecher in den Händen.

"Könnte es denn noch was anderes sein?"

"Ja."

Er wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, was die Alternativen waren. Boerne sah ziemlich fertig aus. Der Professor hatte aber auch eine sehr lebhafte Phantasie, soweit er sich erinnern konnte.

"Hat er Ihnen mal erzählt, daß wir mit ihm als Kind alle paar Monate in der Notaufnahme waren?" Herbert mußte lächeln bei der Erinnerung. "Ich hatte schon Angst, die zeigen uns irgendwann beim Jugendamt an, weil sie denken, wir mißhandeln den Kleinen. Ständig hat er sich was getan. Einmal hat er sich den Arm am Treppengeländer gebrochen. Und wenn er nicht über seine eigenen Füße gefallen ist, hat er sich mit andern Kindern geprügelt. Da hat er meistens den Kürzeren gezogen, weil die anderen größer waren, aber das hat ihn nicht abgehalten."

Boerne antwortete nicht.

"Jetzt kommen Sie schon, Herr Professor. So schlimm ist das doch alles nicht. Der Frank ist echt zäh, der kommt wieder auf die Beine."

Boerne hatte die Brille abgenommen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. "Ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Allein diese Flure, da läuft's mir kalt den Rücken hinunter."

Herbert mußte grinsen. "Sie sind doch Arzt ... müßten Sie sich hier nicht zuhause fühlen?"

"Ich bin Rechtsmediziner ... zum Glück. Da sind alle schon tot und das schlimmste ist schon passiert."

"Sie sitzen also lieber in diesem Keller mit lauter Leichen?"

"Selbstverständlich – keine kranken Menschen, keine anstrengenden Familienangehörigen, dafür ein Rätsel nach dem anderen. Was will man mehr?" Boerne lächelte ihn an, und Herbert konnte zum ersten Mal halbwegs verstehen, was Frank an ihm fand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der medizinische Kram in diesem Kapitel ist wohl ziemlicher Unsinn. Zu wenig recherchiert ;) Eigentlich wollte ich das immer nochmal ändern, aber, naja ...


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen war Herbert früh wieder im Krankenhaus. Er hatte ziemlich schlecht geschlafen, obwohl er zur Beruhigung mehr als sonst geraucht hatte. Nach stundenlangem Warten hatten sie gestern Abend dann doch noch kurz Franks behandelnde Ärztin zu Gesicht bekommen, die ihnen – oder eher Boerne, denn er konnte dem ganzen Kram nicht wirklich folgen – erklärt hatte, daß Frank tatsächlich eine Lungenentzündung hatte. Auch diese Ärztin hatte nicht gerade erfreut gewirkt, sich mit Boerne auseinandersetzen zu müssen, aber der Herr Professor schätzte sie offensichtlich etwas kompetenter ein als den jungen Burschen aus der Notaufnahme. Zumindest hatte er ihm anschließend erklärt, daß erst mal alles so weit gut aussah. Hoffentlich ging es Frank heute wieder besser. Boerne hatte ja gemeint, daß die Antibiotika und fiebersenkenden Mittel schnell wirken müßten, wenn alles gut lief. Nach Hause hatte er trotzdem nicht gehen wollen. Er war im Krankenhaus geblieben und hatte versprochen, ihn anzurufen, falls es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten gab.  
Boerne hing auf einem der Stühle im Flur und schlief. Das sah ganz schön unbequem aus. Herbert setzte sich daneben und tippte ihn vorsichtig an.

"Was ist passiert!?" Boerne war so hastig aufgesprungen, daß Herbert überrascht zusammenzuckte. Meine Güte, ganz schön schreckhaft, der Herr Professor.

"Gar nix ist passiert. Setzen Sie sich wieder hin und werden Sie erst mal richtig wach."

Der andere blickte panisch um sich, bis er endlich erfaßte, wo er war und offenbar auch Herbert erkannte. "Ach, Sie sind es ..." Boerne setzte sich wieder und rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken. Kein Wunder, wenn er die halbe Nacht in dieser Position verbracht hatte.

"Haben Sie schon was von meinem Sohn gehört?"

"Nein – aber das ist eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen und heißt, daß es ihm auch nicht schlechter geht." Der Professor sah ganz schön blaß und übernächtigt aus, und Herbert war mit einem Mal wieder sehr froh, daß er hier nicht alleine herumsitzen und auf Neuigkeiten warten mußte. Aus einem Impuls heraus legte er den Arm um Boerne und drückte ihn kurz.

"Ich bin froh, daß Sie auch hier sind." Seiner Erfahrung nach schadete es nichts, so etwas auch mal auszusprechen – vor allem da der andere nach wie vor so aussah, als könnte er etwas Aufmunterung brauchen. Boerne war ziemlich rot geworden. Der Junge war aber auch förmlich. Immerhin waren sie ja nun so etwas wie verwandt, auch wenn er noch nicht so richtig wußte, als was er den Herrn Professor jetzt bezeichnen sollte. Er hatte allerdings den Eindruck, daß er das jetzt lieber nicht auch noch fragen sollte, und wechselte wieder zum eigentlichen Thema.

"Denken Sie, die lassen uns heute zu Frankie?"

"Es wird ihnen kaum etwas anderes übrig bleiben", erklärte Boerne grimmig. "Ich knöpfe mir den nächsten Arzt vor, der hier vorbeikommt."

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, bis Boerne plötzlich sagte: "Ich hab' noch nie gehört, daß ihn jemand so nennt."

"Frankie?"

"Hm."

"Früher hat er ja da drauf gehört – aber jetzt kriege ich nur noch Mensch Vaddern, ich bin doch keine fünf mehr zu hören, wenn ich ihn so anrede ..." Boerne lächelte, was er seiner lebensechten Imitation von Franks genervtem Tonfall zuschrieb.

"Wie haben Sie denn Ihre Eltern früher genannt?"  
Boerne sah ihn verständnislos an. "Karl-Friedrich ... Wie denn sonst?"

Herbert war so überrascht, daß ihm keine Antwort einfiel. Wer rief denn sein Kind "Karl-Friedrich"? Das war doch wirklich nicht normal. Um nicht zu sagen deprimierend. Sollte es je dazu kommen, daß er den Professor duzte, würde er zusehen, daß der endlich einen vernünftigen Rufnamen bekam ... Kalle vielleicht?

"Hören Sie, Herr Thiel ...", setzte Boerne plötzlich an. "Ich muß Ihnen da doch noch etwas erklären ... also ..."

Aber bevor er noch weitersprechen konnte, tauchte schon ein weißer Arztkittel am Ende des Flurs auf. Herbert beschloß, den Professor nie wieder zu unterschätzen, als er zusah, wie sich der andere dem Arzt gekonnt in den Weg stellte, so daß dem nichts anders übrig blieb als anzuhalten. Obwohl er selbst auch hartnäckig sein konnte – als Taxifahrer war das schließlich oft genug nötig – war er doch ehrlich genug einen Meister anzuerkennen, wenn er ihn sah. Außerdem konnte Boerne natürlich jeden in Grund und Boden reden, was hier gerade ausgesprochen nützlich war. Er genoß das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot – ein entnervter Arzt, der erst weiterkam, nachdem er Franks behandelnde Ärztin herbeitelefoniert hatte, eine ebenso entnervte Ärztin, die Boerne nach kurzem und fruchtlosem Widerstand Franks Krankenakte gab, und die, nachdem sie die Stationsschwester darüber informiert hatte, daß Boerne und er Frank sehen konnten, erleichtert von dannen zog.

"Das haben Sie gut gemacht." Positive Verstärkung konnte nie schaden, vor allem weil er hoffte, weiterhin von Boernes Talenten im Umgang mit dem Krankenhauspersonal zu profitieren.

Boerne sah ihn überrascht und ein bißchen mißtrauisch an. "Machen Sie sich etwa über mich lustig? Sie können gerne das nächste Mal selbst versuchen, aus diesen Dilettanten etwas herauszubekommen ..."

Herbert war ein wenig ... irritiert. Gerade hatte er angefangen, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, daß Boerne nun wohl zur Familie gehörte, und jetzt das. Erst mit einiger Verzögerung fiel ihm auf, daß Boerne es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt war, daß man ihn ernsthaft lobte. Was auch wieder tief blicken ließ. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das war völlig ernst gemeint, Herr Professor. Ich bin heilfroh, daß Sie hier den Ärztebändiger geben."

Er ging los in Richtung von Franks Zimmer und merkte nach einigen Schritten, daß Boerne ihm nicht folgte.

"Was ist los? Sie hat doch gesagt, daß er wieder ansprechbar ist und daß wir ihn sehen können?"

"Ich ..." Boerne stand da wie angewurzelt.

"Jetzt kommen Sie schon ... er wird Sie schon nicht fressen. Wenn er sich wirklich so anstellt, nehm' ich die Schuld auf mich. Ich hab' ja schließlich die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen." 

 

***

 

Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu Franks Zimmer und sah hinein. Der Junge schlief offensichtlich und sah in diesem Krankenhausbett gleich noch viel kränker aus als gestern in seiner Wohnung.

"Wieso hängt er denn am Tropf?"

Boerne war hinter ihm ins Zimmer getreten und warf einen Blick auf den Beutel, der neben Franks Bett an einem Metallständer hing.

"Deswegen müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Das ist vor allem Wasser, um den Flüssigkeitsverlust durch das Fieber auszugleichen. Und die Medikamente geben sie auch über den Tropf, wenn er schon mal gelegt ist."

"Wollen Sie ihn nicht wecken?"

"Vielleicht machen Sie das besser ..." Boerne sah immer noch ziemlich unsicher aus.

Na dann. Er griff nach Frankies Hand, die sich nur noch ein bißchen wärmer als normal anfühlte. Das Fieber war wohl wirklich runtergegangen. "Frank?"

"Hm ..."

"Wie geht's dir?"

Frank blinzelte. "Was?"

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Papa?"

Na super. Wenigstens erkannte er ihn wieder, wenn er auch noch ziemlich weggetreten wirkte. 

"Oh Mann … mein Kopf bringt mich um. Was ist denn passiert?"

"Du bist im Krankenhaus und hast eine Lungenentzündung."

"Was?" Frank sah sich überrascht um und entdeckte offensichtlich jetzt erst Boerne, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

"Boerne? Was haben Sie denn hier zu suchen?"

"Ihnen geht es ja anscheinend wieder gut. Dann ist es ja überflüssig, daß ich noch länger hier bleibe."

Herbert hatte den Wortwechsel sprachlos verfolgt. Boerne, der ohnehin nur widerstrebend mitgekommen war und die ganze Zeit schon so ausgesehen hatte, als würde er sich am liebsten gleich wieder absetzen, ging tatsächlich, und Frank ließ sich wieder auf sein Kissen zurück sinken.

"Was ... also sag mal, Frank, was soll das denn? Ich ..."

"Lungenentzündung? Wo soll die denn herkommen?" Frank war ihm einfach mitten ins Wort gefallen, als hätte er gar nicht angefangen zu reden.

"Dein Boerne hat mir was von aggressiven Bakterien und schlechter Gesamtkonstitution erzählt. Du mußt unbedingt was für deine Gesundheit tun und mehr entspannen. Aber das erzähle ich dir ja schon seit Jahren …"

"Papa … bitte … ich fühl mich wirklich nicht so gut. Kannst du mich vielleicht zur Abwechslung mal einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

"Was ist denn los mit euch beiden – habt ihr euch gestritten?"

"Was ...?"

"Du und Boerne, meine ich."

Keine Reaktion. "Frank?" Wieder eingeschlafen. Herbert war ratlos. Irgendwie war das alles völlig anders gelaufen, als er es erwartet hatte. Und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was mit den beiden nicht stimmte. Aber vielleicht mußte er das ja auch nicht unbedingt jetzt herausfinden. Frank sah immer noch sehr elend aus. Er setzte sich neben seinen Sohn und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu. Es war sicher am besten, den Jungen nicht mehr zu wecken, sondern ihn sich erst mal erholen zu lassen. Boerne war nicht der einzige gewesen, der Angst gehabt hatte, das wurde ihm jetzt erst so richtig bewußt.

 

***

 

Als er am nächsten Tag ins Krankenhaus kam, ging es Frank ganz offensichtlich wieder besser. Und er war ebenso offensichtlich sauer. Statt sich darüber zu freuen, daß ihn sein Vater besuchte, ging es mit Vorwürfen los, kaum daß er zur Tür herein war. Mann, das mußte er von seiner Mutter geerbt haben. Die war auch immer so unentspannt und reizbar gewesen.

"Weißt du, was mich die Schwester heute Morgen gefragt hat!? Wo mein Freund heute ist!!! Und damit hat sie Boerne gemeint! Was hast du den Leuten hier um Himmels Willen erzählt!?"

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so spießig ... die wollten ihm nichts sagen, und mir war's wirklich wichtiger, daß sich jemand um dich kümmert, der sich mit diesem ganzen Ärztekauderwelsch auskennt. Die ziehen einen hier doch sofort über den Tisch, wenn sie merken, daß man sie nicht versteht ..."

Frank sah ihn völlig entgeistert an.

"Mensch Vaddern, was denkst du denn? Wir sind doch kein Paar!!"

Langsam wurde ihm doch etwas unbehaglich zumute. Er erinnerte sich daran, daß der Professor mehrfach dazu angesetzt hatte, ihm etwas zu erklären, aber er hatte nie so genau hingehört. Am Ende hatte er sich doch vertan, und das war womöglich eine einseitige Sache, mit der sein Sohn gar nichts zu tun hatte? Das würde einiges erklären ... und dann wäre es auch verständlich, daß Frank sich so aufregte. Andererseits ... Frank knabberte an den Fingernägeln, und irgendetwas stimmte hier auf jeden Fall nicht.

"Was läuft denn dann sonst zwischen euch?"

"Das ist nur ... wir haben nur ... das ist im Grunde nur eine Bettgeschichte, sonst nix. Keine Verpflichtungen, kein Streß." Frank war ein bißchen rot geworden, setzte aber trotzdem noch einen drauf. "Du brauchst mich gar nicht so komisch anzusehen. Du erzählst mir doch immer was von freier Liebe und so."

"Aha. Nur eine Bettgeschichte. Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen! "

"Wenn ich’s dir doch sage, da ist nicht mehr. Und das geht dich auch überhaupt nichts an, und sonst erst recht niemanden! Und das weiß Boerne ganz genau! Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht, so einen Unsinn herum zu erzählen! "

"Und seit wann läuft diese 'Bettgeschichte'?"

"Was weiß ich … so ein oder zwei Jahre vielleicht."

"Und du glaubst ernsthaft, das hat nichts zu bedeuten?"

"Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum ich mit dir darüber rede ... nein, das hat nichts zu bedeuten."

Frank hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und es sah nicht so aus, als würde das Gespräch sich heute noch in eine vernünftige Richtung entwickeln. Aber er würde ihm wenigstens sagen, was er von der Sache hielt – so etwas in sich reinzufressen war nämlich gar nicht gut. Und jedesmal, wenn er daran dachte, wie Boerne im Krankenhausflur gesessen und seinen Kaffeebecher hin- und hergedreht hatte, hätte er Frank schütteln können – krank oder nicht. Er atmete einmal tief durch und legte los.

"Hast du eigentlich irgendeine Vorstellung davon, welche Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben! Boerne hat hier die ganze Nacht im Flur gesessen! Und du kommst zu dir und behandelst ihn wie den letzten Dreck! Erklär mir mal, was bei dir nicht stimmt!"

"Meinetwegen braucht sich niemand Sorgen zu machen, du nicht und Boerne schon gar nicht. Seid ihr denn alle verrückt geworden oder was! Misch dich gefälligst nicht in mein Leben ein und in Dinge, die dich gar nichts angehen!" Frank hatte ebenfalls losgebrüllt, aber zum Ende blieb ihm die Luft weg und er fing an zu keuchen. Herbert wollte gerade etwas Beruhigendes sagen, als die Schwester ins Zimmer gerannt kam, um sich um Frank zu kümmern und ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen. Schöne Scheiße. Als Frank wieder ruhiger atmete, hatte er entschieden, daß das für heute auch genug war.

"Ich besuch' dich morgen wieder."


	4. Chapter 4

Als er die Tür öffnete und der Professor davor stand, war er im ersten Moment überrascht, daß der überhaupt wußte, wo er wohnte. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, daß Frank den anderen ja mal zum Duschen mit zu ihm genommen hatte, als bei den beiden das Wasser abgestellt werden mußte ... Duschen, von wegen!

"Ähm ... hallo Herr Thiel."

Boerne sah wieder so aus wie immer, Schlips und Anzug und die ganze Montur. Ein bißchen blaß um die Nase allerdings und ungewöhnlich wortkarg.

"Na, kommen Sie erst mal rein. Wollen Sie einen Kaffee?"

"Das wäre nett."

Boerne schwieg, während er den Kaffee aufsetzte. Herbert hatte das Gefühl, daß es vielleicht besser wäre ihn nicht zu drängen, sondern zu warten bis er von sich an anfing zu reden. Als er den Kaffee vor seinem Besucher abstellte, brach der endlich sein Schweigen.

"Wie ... wie geht's ihm denn?"

"Gut. Ich hab's doch gesagt, der Junge ist zäh. Die Medikamente schlagen wohl gut an, und er würde am liebsten schon wieder nach Hause zurück."

Boerne lächelte. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Er rührte in seinem Kaffee herum, bis Herbert kurz davor war, ihm den Löffel aus der Hand zu nehmen. Er selbst brauchte erst mal was zu rauchen. Sonst stand er das hier nicht durch, so viel war sicher. Boerne sah ihm mißbilligend zu, wie er sich eine Tüte drehte, sagte aber nichts. Nach dem ersten Zug beschloß er, der Sache jetzt ein für allemal auf den Grund zu gehen.

"O.K. Jetzt spucken Sie's schon aus."

"Ist er sehr sauer?"

"Es geht so. Er hat ein bißchen rumgebrüllt, aber der beruhigt sich schon wieder."

"Denken Sie?"

"Aber klar, ich kenne doch meinen Sohn. Allerdings ist nichts Vernünftiges aus ihm herauszukriegen. Kann ich Sie mal was fragen?"

"Wenn es sein muß."

"Wie lange geht das schon mit euch beiden?"

"Ein Jahr, neun Monate und ..." Boerne stockte, als er seinen überraschten Blick sah. "… fast zwei Jahre, wollte ich sagen."

"Und wie hat das angefangen?"

"Ähm ..." Boerne wirkte recht verlegen. "Ich glaube, da war eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge Alkohol im Spiel." Aha. Die Details wollte er lieber gar nicht wissen, und der Professor sah auch nicht so aus, als wäre er bereit mehr zu erzählen. Also konzentrierte er sich einfach auf die wesentliche Frage.

"Und ... ist das nun nur eine Bettgeschichte?"

"Hat er das gesagt?"

"So was in der Art."

Boerne hatte wieder zu rühren angefangen. Und starrte seinen Kaffee an, als würde der die Antwort auf die letzten Fragen der Menschheit bieten. Was hatte Frank da bloß angerichtet ...

"Dann wird's wohl so sein."

"Was?" Verarschen konnte er sich selber. Es war doch nicht zu übersehen, daß Boerne ... "Das ist Ihre Antwort? Frank will sich nicht festlegen, und Sie lassen ihm das einfach so durchgehen?!"

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern.

Herbert wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, dem andern zu erklären, was er von dieser Strategie hielt, als ihn ein anderer Gedanke stoppte. Was wollte er hier überhaupt erreichen? Eigentlich sollte er doch lieber froh sein, wenn das keine feste Sache war mit den beiden. Nicht, daß er jetzt ein Problem damit gehabt hätte, wenn sein Sohn ... er war ja schließlich ein weltoffener Mensch und kein Spießer. Gut, ein bißchen ungewohnt war das Ganze schon. Vor allem war er aber der Meinung, daß jemand wie Boerne nun wirklich nicht zu Frank paßte. Und als Schwiegersohn ... also eher eigentlich Schwiegertochter hatte er selbst sich auf jeden Fall etwas anderes vorgestellt. Und dann sah er sich Boerne nochmal genauer an, und erinnerte sich an den Tag im Krankenhaus. Und fragte sich, ob sein Junge nicht vielleicht doch gerade dabei war, einen kolossalen Fehler zu machen.

"Ich gehe dann mal wieder – bin ohnehin schon spät dran für die Arbeit ..."

"Hiergeblieben!" Herbert hatte sich entschieden.

"Wie bitte?" Boerne sah ihn entgeistert an.

"Sie hören mir jetzt erst einmal zu!"

Er sah, wie Boerne Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, und erstickte den Versuch im Keim "Ksch! Zuhören habe ich gesagt. Das ist doch völliger Schwachsinn, was Sie da machen. Wenn Sie an der Situation etwas ändern wollen, dann müssen Sie dafür etwas tun. Sie können das doch nicht einfach so laufen lassen, bloß weil Frank schwer von Begriff ist! Ich sag ja ungern was Schlechtes über mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, aber es ist nun mal so, daß er sich mit neuen Ideen schwer tut."

"Also wirklich, Herr Thiel, ich finde nicht, daß es Sie etwas angeht, was ich tue oder nicht tue!"

Herbert war fast erleichtert, daß der Professor endlich wieder klang wie er selbst. Es war schon richtig unheimlich gewesen, ihn so deprimiert zu sehen. Und natürlich hatte er trotzdem recht und das ging ihn alles sehr wohl etwas an!

"Sie können ruhig mal einen Ratschlag annehmen von jemandem, der mehr Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hat …"

"Mehr Erfahrung? Was soll das denn heißen?" Boerne sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Na, immerhin war ich fünfmal erfolgreich verheiratet …"

"Fünfmal und erfolgreich – das schließt sich aus, Herr Thiel! Und außerdem ist das doch hier etwas ganz anderes …"

"Ach was, lassen Sie doch die Haarspaltereien! Natürlich ist das dasselbe, und meine Ehen waren im übrigen alle sehr erfolgreich – wir haben uns immer im gegenseitigen Einverständnis getrennt. Kommen Sie mit Frank erst mal so weit, daß Sie sich wieder trennen könnten, dann können Sie da mitreden. "

"Was … Wie … Was wollen Sie denn überhaupt …?"

Herbert seufzte. "Ich will, daß Frank glücklich ist. Und im Moment ist er nicht glücklich. Das Alleinsein bekommt ihm eben nicht."

Boerne sah ihn an mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zwischen Verzweiflung und Resignation schwankte. "Ich kann ihn doch nicht zwingen."

"Mein Gott, zwingen, wer redet denn von zwingen. Der Junge braucht doch nur ein bißchen Druck, damit er sieht, was Sache ist. Sie kriegen ihn doch sonst auch immer zu allem möglichen rum!"

"Ich …"

"Sie müssen nur wollen, Herr Professor. Besuchszeit ist übrigens ab acht."

 

***

 

Herbert selbst kam erst am Nachmittag wieder dazu, Frank zu besuchen. Das war eben der Nachteil, wenn man selbständig war – krankfeiern ging nicht, denn wenn er nicht arbeitete, kam kein Geld rein. Er hatte allerdings ohnehin nach dem letzten Gespräch mit Frank das Gefühl, daß ein bißchen Abstand beiden Seiten gut tat. Gegen vier beschloß er dann aber, daß das jetzt genug Abstand war. Als Boerne morgens gegangen war, hatte er immer noch ziemlich unentschieden gewirkt, und er war neugierig, ob seine Ratschläge auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen waren.

Franks Zimmer war leer. Hatte er die falsche Nummer erwischt? Er warf nochmal einen Blick auf das Schild neben der Tür – nein, das war das richtige Zimmer. Vielleicht verlegt? Entlassen werden sollte er doch noch nicht. Er sah sich ratlos um, bis er die Schwester vom Tag davor erkannte.

"Hallo … sagen Sie mal, junge Frau, wo ist denn mein Sohn?"

"Hat sich selbst entlassen." Als er sie überrascht ansah, fühlte sie sich offenbar zu weiteren Erklärungen genötigt. "Genaugenommen hat ihn sein Freund mitgenommen."

Bingo! Herbert merkte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl. Na also. Die Schwester sah ihn irritiert an. "Was gibt es da zu lachen?"

"Nichts … ich bin froh, daß es ihm wieder besser geht."

"Naja, besser gehen würde ich das noch nicht nennen. Es ist reichlich unverantwortlich, daß er nicht hiergeblieben ist. Aber sein Freund hat zugesichert, daß er die Einhaltung aller ärztlichen Vorgaben überwachen wird, und dann hat Frau Dr. Schwabentod ihn schließlich auf eigenes Risiko entlassen. … Das ist ganz schön hoch her gegangen, kann ich Ihnen sagen. Erst haben die beiden sich gestritten, dann hat sich dieser Dr. Boerne mit Dr. Schwabentod gestritten – die anderen Patienten haben schon angefangen sich zu beschweren wegen dem Lärm, und ich …"

"Super. Ich meine … ich besuche ihn dann zuhause. Schönen Tag noch!"

Als er sich umdrehte um zu gehen, stoppte sie ihn nochmal. "Ähm … also eins wüßte ich doch zu gerne noch."

"Ja?"

"Sind die zwei wirklich zusammen? Ich hab' noch nie ein Paar erlebt, das sich beim Streiten siezt."

Herberts gute Stimmung erhielt einen kleinen Dämpfer – was zum Teufel … "Das ist kompliziert …"

"Kompliziert? Ich fand das ja sehr merkwürdig. Ich meine, ansonsten hat sich das wie bei jedem Paar angehört, das sich schon seit Jahren streitet – aber eben alles per Sie."

Herbert seufzte. "Also von mir hat der Junge das nicht."

"Wie bitte?"

"Die zwei gehören zusammen, keine Sorge. Sie wissen es nur noch nicht so richtig."

"Aha …"

Zum Glück ersparte ihm ein Notruf aus einem der Zimmer auf dem Flur weitere Erklärungen. Herbert verabschiedete sich hastig und machte sich auf den Weg zur Wohnung seines Sohns. Er wollte jetzt endlich aus erster Hand erfahren, was passiert war. Und sehen, wie es Frank ging.


	5. Chapter 5

Bei Frank angekommen, zögerte er erst einen Moment und überlegte, bei welcher Wohnung er klingeln sollte. Aber so wie er seinen Sohn kannte, wollte der sicher eher in die eigenen vier Wände zurück. Er drückte auf die Klingel, und kurz darauf öffnete wie erwartet Boerne die Tür.

"Hallo, Herr Professor. Sie hätten mir ruhig Bescheid geben können, daß Frank zuhause ist. Ich war nochmal im Krankenhaus, und wenn ich da nicht zufällig die Schwester erwischt hätte … naja, ist ja auch egal. Wie geht's ihm?"

"Ihrem Sohn geht's gut …" Boerne seufzte. "Aber ich frage mich, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war, ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Wenn ich gewußt hätte, wie anstrengend er ist, wenn er krank ist, hätte ich ihn da gelassen …"

"Was soll das Gerede über mich hinter meinem Rücken!" Franks Stimme klang schon mal wieder relativ fit. Er ging an Boerne vorbei Richtung Wohnzimmer.

"Hallo Frankie."

"Moin Vaddern."

"Du siehst ja schon wieder besser aus."

"Mir geht's auch gut. Wenn Boerne hier nicht so ein Drama veranstalten würde, ging's mir noch besser."

Boerne war hinter ihm ins Wohnzimmer gekommen und warf Frank einen bösen Blick zu. "Das nächste Mal überlasse ich Sie einfach Ihrem Schicksal, statt mir die Mühe zu machen, Sie aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen."

"Jaja …" Frank winkte lässig mit der freien Hand. "Leere Versprechungen."

Boerne rollte mit den Augen, ging aber nicht weiter auf diese Bemerkung ein. "Wenn Sie jetzt da sind, Herr Thiel, kann ich ja mal kurz einkaufen gehen. Die Wohnung ist praktisch lebensmittelfrei, und eine Bierdiät trägt nicht unbedingt zur Genesung bei."

"Jetzt übertreiben Sie mal nicht so maßlos. Ich hab' bestimmt auch noch irgendwo was zu essen."

"Eine halbe Packung Toast, abgelaufen, einen Rest Salami, den ich lieber entsorgt habe, und ein Glas Gewürzgurken, das ehrlich gesagt auch recht bedenklich aussieht."

"Ähm …" Herbert hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust, die zwei schon wieder streiten zu hören. "Vielleicht gehen Sie einfach, Herr Professor. Ich behalte ihn solange im Auge."

"Ich brauche keinen Babysitter …" murrte Frank, während Boerne Herbert wieder mit in den Flur zog und sich sein Handy geben ließ.

"Hier …" Boerne tippte auf seinem Handy herum. "Ich habe Ihnen meine Nummer eingespeichert. Rufen Sie mich an, wenn was mit ihm ist?"

"Ja, natürlich."

"Das Handy war übrigens aus. Sonst hätte ich mich schon längst gemeldet und erzählt, daß Ihr Sohn wieder zuhause ist."

"Oh …" Das war jetzt schon ein bißchen peinlich. "Ist neu, das Gerät, und ich kenn' mich noch nicht so gut damit aus …"

"Hm … das hat er auf jeden Fall geerbt."

"Was?"

"Ach, nicht weiter wichtig. Sie haben doch wirklich ein Auge auf ihn, während ich weg bin?"

"Jaja … Sie können ruhig gehen. Ich werd' schon mit ihm fertig, keine Angst. Und ich paß' auch auf, daß er keinen Unsinn macht."

"Gut." Boerne steckte seinen Kopf nochmal ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich bin dann kurz weg."

"Ich werd's überleben."

"Versprochen?"

"Boerne … jetzt gehen Sie schon endlich."

Boerne warf Herbert einen vielsagenden Blick zu und ging tatsächlich. Endlich.

Als er wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging, hatte Frank die Augen geschlossen und sah doch wieder kränker aus als auf den ersten Blick. Es war vermutlich auch zu optimistisch zu denken, daß er nach zwei Tagen wieder topfit sein sollte.

"Rutsch mal ein Stück …"

"Och, Vaddern … muß das sein?"

Er quetschte sich trotz Franks Protesten neben ihn aufs Sofa.

"Wie geht's dir, mein Kleiner?"

"Papa, also echt. Ich bin Mitte 40."

"Groß bist du trotzdem nicht."

"Danke, daß du das erwähnst." Frank hustete. "Ich fühl' mich ganz schön beschissen, wenn du's genau wissen willst. Aber ich bin froh, daß ich aus dem Krankenhaus raus bin. Wobei ich mich inzwischen schon frage, ob Schwester Zerberus nicht das kleinere Übel im Vergleich zu Boerne gewesen wäre."

"Er macht sich nur Sorgen."

"Wenn er nicht bald damit aufhört sich Sorgen zu machen, zeig ich ihm was richtige Sorgen sind!"

"Ach, komm schon, Frankie … habt ihr endlich miteinander geredet?"

"Worüber?"

"Worüber?" Frank sah ihn genervt an, als er seinen Tonfall imitierte. Aber das konnte ihn nicht schrecken. Außerdem war der Junge im Moment viel zu schwach, um sich vom Sofa zu entfernen, und mußte ihm wohl oder übel zuhören. Die Gelegenheit würde er nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. "Darüber, was ihr beide unter 'nur eine Bettgeschichte' versteht."

"Papa … ich will mit dir echt nicht über Boerne reden." Frank schloß wieder die Augen. "Mir geht's noch viel zu schlecht für solche Diskussionen."

Herbert ignorierte den Versuch, an seine fürsorgliche Seite zu appellieren. "Wenn du mir erklären kannst, wo das Problem liegt, lasse ich dich in Ruhe."

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

"Für mich ist nur offensichtlich, daß ihr zusammen seid, und du dir aus irgendeinem bescheuerten Grund vormachst, das wär nicht so."

"Sind wir nicht."

"Das meine ich, Sohnemann. Seit du hier nach Münster umgezogen bist, hängt ihr zwei zusammen. Offensichtlich magst du ihn, sonst würdest du doch nicht deine Freizeit auch noch mit ihm verbringen. Und wenn ich euch richtig verstehe, habt ihr mit dem … Rest ja wohl auch keine Schwierigkeiten. Also, ihr mögt euch und habt Sex. Wo ist also das Problem?"

"Papa …"

"Na komm, erklär's mir. Ich verstehe das nämlich wirklich nicht. Bislang hatte ich gedacht, das sind die wesentlichen Punkte, die eine Beziehung definieren."

Frank war bei dem Wort Beziehung merklich zusammengezuckt. "Ich … Mensch, Vaddern … das ist doch … ich meine, das ist Boerne …"

"Das ist natürlich ein stichhaltiger Grund."

"Was ist überhaupt los mit dir, daß du mich unbedingt mit Boerne verkuppeln willst?! Hast du mir nicht vor ein paar Tagen noch lang und breit die Vorzüge dieser … Indira angepriesen?"

Oh. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, er sei da sehr subtil vorgegangen. Aber das war ja nun auch nebensächlich. "Da wußte ich ja noch nicht, daß das nichts für dich ist."

"Was soll das denn heißen! Bloß weil ich … also, ich bin jedenfalls nicht … nicht wirklich, meine ich …" Frank war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden, offenbar war ihm selbst aufgefallen, wie absurd das klang.

"Hm. Ist das das Problem?"

"Ich … vielleicht. Ich weiß auch nicht so genau."

Er sah Frank zu, der von Minute zu Minute erschöpfter wirkte. "Du bist wirklich müde, oder?"

"Mir geht's noch nicht so gut."

"Gut. Ich meine natürlich nicht gut." Er zögerte einen Moment. "Versprichst du mir was? Dann laß' ich dich schlafen."

"Was?"

"Wenn es dir wieder besser geht, denkst du wenigstens mal drüber nach, was du eigentlich willst?"

"O.K. …"

...

Er zog vorsichtig die Decke wieder höher, als Frank eingeschlafen war.

"Papa?"

"Ich dachte, du schläfst?"

"Stört dich das eigentlich überhaupt nicht?"

"Ach ... naja ... Er wächst einem ans Herz mit der Zeit."

Er konnte den Hauch eines Lächelns auf Franks Gesicht entdecken. "Hm."

"Obwohl ich ja schon finde, daß Indira besser zu dir paßt ..."

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst ... die Frau glaubt an fließende Energien! Und daran, daß sie während ihrer letzten ... Reinkarnation eine Katze am Hof von Pharao Tutenchamun gewesen ist!"

"Eine Frau mit Erfahrung eben."

"Ich glaube, da bleibe ich dann doch lieber bei Boerne ..."

"Tja, ich sach ja immer, wo die Liebe hinfällt ..."

Frank stöhnte und zog die Decke bis übers Gesicht. "Laß' mich bloß in Ruhe."

 

*** 

 

Nachdem die Sache nun erst einmal auf den Weg gebracht worden war, ließ Herbert die beiden eine Weile alleine. Er hatte ein zuversichtliches Gefühl. Sein Sohn war schließlich kein Idiot – auch wenn er sich bei dieser Sache ziemlich dämlich angestellt hatte. Das würde schon werden.

Die Wohnung hatte er inzwischen mit Indira alleine umgeräumt. Mit Frank hatte er immer mal wieder telefoniert und wußte, daß es ihm inzwischen wirklich besser ging. Frank behauptete sogar, er könnte eigentlich schon längst wieder arbeiten, wenn ihn sein Arzt nicht unnötigerweise für zwei Wochen krankgeschrieben hätte. Sein Hinweis, daß er ja schon immer gesagt habe, daß Frank ab und zu mal kürzer treten solle, weil er auch nicht jünger werde, wurde nur mit einem mißbilligenden Schnauben quittiert. Kurz gesagt – es war alles wie immer. Nach Boerne fragte er vorsichtshalber nicht, aber Franks regelmäßige Beschwerden darüber, womit ihm der andere gerade auf die Nerven ging, ließen darauf schließen, daß die zwei ziemlich viel voneinander sahen.  
Etwa eine Woche, nachdem Boerne Frank aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt hatte, entschloß er sich dann doch, den beiden einen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten. Da niemand höflich genug war, ihn über den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte zu informieren, mußte er wohl langsam selbst aktiv werden. Und er hatte den beiden wahrlich genug Zeit gelassen, sich zusammenzuraufen.

Nach dem Ende seiner Nachtschicht schaute er bei Frank vorbei. Auf sein Klingeln reagierte aber niemand. Er hatte kurz das Gefühl, ein Déja-Vu zu erleben und wollte schon nach dem Ersatzschlüssel suchen, als ihm einfiel, daß die beiden ja auch zusammen bei Boerne sein konnten. Frohgemut klingelte er an der Nachbartür. Keine Reaktion. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Während er noch auf seinem Handy nach der Zeitanzeige suchte – Armbanduhren hatten doch auch ihre Vorzüge – öffnete sich die Tür.

"Was ... hallo Vaddern."

"Moin Frankie!" Der Junge sah wirklich wieder fit aus, wenn auch derzeit nicht besonders vorteilhaft, weil er offensichtlich leicht bekleidet direkt aus dem Bett zur Tür gekommen war.

"Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich wie früh es ist?"

"Zu früh? Weißt du, ich mach' grad Schluß und dachte, ich schau mal auf einen Kaffee vorbei."

"Aha."

"Was macht denn dein Vater hier um diese Uhrzeit?"  
Boerne war inzwischen ebenfalls im Flur aufgetaucht und sah noch verschlafener aus als sein Sohn.

"Guten Morgen!"

"Hm …" Boerne rieb sich die Augen.

"Was ist denn mit dem los?"

"Morgenmuffel", erklärte sein Sohn lakonisch. "Er ist erst nach zwei Tassen Kaffee halbwegs ansprechbar. Und es ist kurz nach fünf, nebenbei gesagt."

"Na dann habt ihr doch mal die Gelegenheit, diesen schönen Morgen ausgiebig zu genießen!" Herbert war gut drauf. Er mochte Nachtschichten und den frühen Morgen, bevor der Rest der Welt aktiv wurde. Und außerdem war Boerne nicht nur aus Franks Schlafzimmer gekommen, sondern er hatte vor allem ein Du gehört. Ganz deutlich. Trotzdem fragte er zur Sicherheit nochmal nach.

"Und?"

"Und was?"

"Habt ihr jetzt endlich alles geregelt?"

"Papa …"

"Ja was nun?"

"Ja … ist ja schon gut … haben wir. Reicht das jetzt, und kannst du mich vielleicht erstmal einen Kaffee machen lassen, bevor du anfängst mir zu erzählen, daß du das ja schon die ganze Zeit gewußt hast?"

"Kaffee ist gut. Aber vorher muß ich noch was klären."

Er umarmte den verdutzten Boerne kräftig.

"Na dann – herzlich Willkommen in der Familie, Kalle! Ich bin dann übrigens der Herbert."

Frank lachte. Boerne ... war sprachlos. Und Herbert dachte sich, daß das Ganze doch noch recht unterhaltsam werden konnte.

*Fin* :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den "Kalle" habe ich geklaut - von Noctabundas [Topflappen stricken](http://tatort-fandom.livejournal.com/4018.html#cutid1). Daß Thiel Probleme mit der modernen Technik (Handy) hat, stammt glaube ich aus Shampoos Geschichten (wobei ja auch im Original Boerne mehr Spaß an der Technik hat als Thiel) und zieht sich auch durch andere Fanfics.
> 
> Herbert ist glaube ich in Kap. 5 ein klitzekleines bißchen OOC - viel zu nett und viel zu sinnvolle Ratschläge. Eigentlich können die zwei ja auch nicht wirklich miteinander reden, auch wenn Herbert sich gerne in das Leben seines Sohnes einmischt. Aber was soll ich sagen, das ist hier eben eine bessere Welt als das Original :) Deshalb kommen Thiel & Boerne ja auch zusammen, so wie es sein sollte ...

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen hat diese Geschichte dankenswerterweise Iru. Ihr Herbert in ["...Vater sein dagegen sehr"](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d570866000125000651d0d8/4) hat mir noch viel besser gefallen als mein eigener :) Alle verbliebenen Fehler gehen auf mein Konto, ebenso wie der Gebrauch der alten Rechtschreibung.


End file.
